Broken Blossom
by What is Insanity
Summary: A simple delivery mission; that's all it was. What could go wrong? Nothing. At least, nothing was supposed to happen. Sakura is kidnaped by group of Ame shinobi and forced into human trafficking. She lives in a litteral hell. *Fixed the formatting*


A/N: This is not my first story, it is my forth to be exact.

I am rather disappointed in myself for writing such a bland chapter, but I was unable to find anywhere to spruce up the imagery. It doesn't help that I am also terrible at writing action scenes. With all of that aside, please enjoy the first chapter.

A simple delivery mission; that's all it was. What could go wrong? Nothing. At least, nothing was supposed to happen.

**~O~**

Team seven stood silently in the Hokage's office patiently awaiting to receive their mission from Tsunade.

"I have a new C-rank delivery mission to Kusa for you," she said placing a scroll on the desk in front of her, "there is an old acquaintance of mine, who runs a hot springs, and would like the recipe to make his baths' acquire healing traits. Your mission is to bring this scroll to him. It is very unlikely that you will encounter any problems."

"Is that all baa-chan? You know that I can handle more than doing your errands!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sakura yelled, placing him in a headlock. Kakashi sighed and tried to get Sakura to calm down and release Naruto, Sasuke simple turned his head away from the scene. Tsunade gave an exasperated breath as she massaged her temple. Oh how troublesome it could be to keep Naruto happy.

"Be quite!" Tsunade yelled, smashing her fist into her desk causing it to snap under her force. Naruto and Sakura shuddered and ceased their quarreling. "You will accept this mission. You will not complain. You will leave the village in one hour. You will not come back until you have completed your assignment. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade said in a low and fierce voice that caused even Kakashi to inwardly shudder.

"Un-understood!" Naruto squeaked.

"Good," Tsunade smiled and sat leaned back in her chair, "what are you still doing here? Get moving!"

**~O~**

"Geese, Tsunade-baa-chan sure can scary!" Naruto complained as they leaped through the trees, on their way to Kusa.

"Be quiet you imbecile! She only acted that way because of your complaining." Sakura scolded, hitting Naruto across the head with her fist. But truth be told, Sakura was still slightly unnerved by the Hokage's sudden outburst. "Surely you must agree with me, Sasuke-kun!" He merely only turned his head away from her making her head hang in disappointment and shame.

_**We'll just have to show him! Kick some serious ass on the mission, cha! **_Inner yelled pumping her fist into the space around her.

_This is a delivery mission, with little chance of confrontation. Where you even listening to Tsunade-sama?_

_**I was too busy staring at Sasuke-kun! **_She chirped.

Sakura gave a sigh, despite her inner giving her some much needed confidence, she had her fatal flaw of total infatuation with Sasuke.

_**Then you'll just have to do something to attract his attention. Like cut him off or do a cool flip off of one of the branches. Like that one! Do it! Do it!**_

_No._

_**Come on, it'll be so cool! **_Inner pouted.

_Be quiet._

**~O~**

5 days later

Team seven was on there way back to Konoha after the successful delivery to a man named Tato and spent a night at his hot springs. They were now close to Ame.

"Oi, let's stop here for the night," Kakashi said stopping in a fairly largely sized grassy clearing, "Naruto and Sasuke will go gather food, Sakura will set up camp, and I'll gather some firewood."

_**He gave us the 'women job' again...**_Kakashi was rather notorious of giving Sakura busy work while the boys went off to do the 'real work'.

_Stupid sensei, I could gather food much better than two boys who will probably bring back a single rabbit and some poisonous berries. _Sakura ranted as she set up two tents, one for her, Naruto, and Sasuke while Kakashi got one to herself. '_Don't spar with Sasuke,' 'set up camp, Sakura,' 'stay back, Sakura,' 'stop being so weak, Sakura!' _Her head seemed to be filled to the brim with the things her teammates would tell her. _They're always protecting me, even after The Forest of Death, always treating me like some small blossom who needs to be protected. _She would have gone on to build a fire pit, but do to the constant rain in the country, lighting a fire would be impossible. _They're totally going to bring back something that needs to be cooked..._

Sakura sighed and crawled into her tent for some shelter from the neverending rains.

_**Hey, hey watt'ya say we ask sensei for some extra training when we get back! **_

_Maybe, but he'll likely sent me off to do some more target practice while he teaches the boys some awesome new jutsu.._

_**Oh, yeah your probably right...What if you asked Gai-sensei? I'm sure he would teach you some awesome tai-jutsu then you would be able to spar with Sasuke and Naruto!**_

_He'll probably be ecstatic about my blossoming new found youth._Sakura chuckled at the thought. _But it could be worth the shot... Thanks Inner._

_**No problem. That's what I'm here for. **_

**~O~**

It turned out that Naruto had brought some poisonous berries, and almost ate them before Kakashi managed to stop him before he popped one in his mouth, but Sasuke had used his brain and had found some other plant life that they could eat along with their protein bars. After they finished eating, Kakashi divided up watches with Sakura having the first.

_**I'm bored. **_Inner complained after about five minutes into their three hour watch.

_Not my problem._

**~O~**

Naruto relieved Sakura, after she had forced him awake, and then proceed to face plant into her pillow and fall into light dreamless sleep.

**~O~**

_Snap!_

Sakura bolted upright silently.

"Idiot! Be quiet! We have to get the girl!" A gruff voice shushed.

_Naruto must have fallen asleep if he hadn't noticed them approach. _Sakura cursed and jumped into a squatting position, but what what she heard next turned her blood into ice.

"Did you see she looked? A lean body and short pink hair!" Anew voice added.

"She must still be a virgin. She'll definitely fetch a high price in the slave trade," _Another one._

"I wish I had the kind of money to do someone like her!" The one who appeared to be the last one slurred.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura she whispered.

"What?" He asked bolting up.

"There are people outside, I heard three different voices."

"What the hell happened to Naruto?"

"I assume he fell asleep."

"That idiot!" Sasuke growled.

As almost on cue, there was a sudden loud thump followed by the grumbled shouting of Naruto. The two ran out of the tent to find three Ame shinobi crouching in the trees around them.

"Well hello there, honey," a gruff man slurred with a look that resembled how a dog would look at a bowl of food. The man was tall and well built with face that looked like a cross between a monkey and a hippo. His Ame headband hung loosely around his neck, leaving his greasy hair in plain view. His only defining feature was the scar that started above his left eye and traveled across his face down to his lower right jaw.

The second one was a short man with a stout girth. He had an ugly sneer plastered on his face, which made him look like an overweight fox. The third looked unhealthily thin with the bones in his arms quite evident underneath a skin that seemed far too small for his person to fit into.

"Naruto, take the skinny one, Sasuke take the large one!" Kakashi commanded, "Sakura, stay back."

Sakura made an attempt to protest, but her sensei was already going at the scarred one.

"Not so fast there."

_A fourth?_

There was a man, who couldn't be older than thirty, who blocked Kakashi's fist from connecting with the scarred man's face.

"Let's not be so hasty," he sneered, "Akira, get the girl."

_Move. Move, dammit! _Sakura stood frozen as the man named Akira slantered toward her. _Why must I be so damn weak? Why can't I get my body to move? _

"Sakura-chan! Get away from him!" Naruto yelled.

_I know that, dammit! _But she still stood frozen in her tracks, body trembling. In what seemed like an instant, Akira was in front of her, cupping her face in one hand. He smiled a twisted smile Sakura soiled herself in fear. _There is nothing I can do now. I am going to die._

Akira turned to her teammates and bid a farewell before the two of them disappeared a puff of smoke. __


End file.
